1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking clip. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to locking clips that provide audible and/or tactile feedback to the user upon transitioning of the clip between an open condition and a closed condition as well as systems for use therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Clips are commonly used, for example, to releasably secure fishing hooks, weights, or lures to a fishing line, obviating the need to cut and re-tie the line each time it is desired to change the hook or lure. A typical clip for attaching a fishing line to a hook or lure includes a wire loop that is capable of transitioning between an open condition, for positioning of the hook or lure about the clip, e.g., for inserting an open end of the clip through an aperture define through the hook or lure, and a closed condition, for securing the hook or lure to the clip, e.g., for inhibiting disengagement of the hook or lure from the clip. Examples of such clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,042,191, 5,655,329, and 6,141,839, each of which will be addressed in turn hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,191 discloses a metallic wire clip that includes first and second free ends that overlap one another in a closed condition. When the clip is squeezed together, the first and second free ends are moved apart to an open condition, allowing the hook or lure to be attached to the clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,329 discloses a clip formed from a resilient wire that includes a free end having a u-shaped hook. The clip is transitionable between a closed condition, wherein the u-shaped hook is engaged with a central support member of the clip to close the loop of the clip, and an open condition, wherein the u-shaped hook is disengaged from the central support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,839 discloses a clip formed from corrosion-resistant wire that includes a free end having a u-shaped hook. Similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,329, discussed above, the clip is transitionable between a closed condition, wherein the u-shaped hook is engaged with a central support member, and an open condition, wherein the u-shaped hook is disengaged from the central support member.
However, a need still exists for a locking clip capable of an easy and efficient transition between an open condition and a closed condition without requiring a wire-to-wire engagement, or significant deformation of the wire, since corrosion and/or change in resiliency, e.g., increased rigidity, of the wire may interfere with the operation of the clip. An easily and efficiently transitionable clip would also be readily useable for someone with limited digital dexterity, in adverse weather conditions, or in any other situation that may reduce the user's ability to manipulate the locking clip.
Further, a need exists for a locking clip capable of transitioning between an open condition and a closed condition and providing feedback, e.g., audible or tactile feedback, to the user, alerting the user as to the position of the clip, e.g., whether the clip is in the open and/or the closed condition. As can be appreciated, the relatively rapidity with which hooks and lures are changed, and the relatively small size of locking clips makes reliance on visual verification as to the condition of the clip difficult. A locking clip providing audible and/or tactile feedback would also provide the advantage of being able to be used in dark conditions, or where there is reduced visibility.